Egoísta
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Seth/Leah/Jacob:."Porque es la persona más egoísta en el mundo, y lo admite, pero por el momento no tiene planes de cambiar las cosas" Trío. Incesto. Limme. Regalo de Navidad para Persefone.Black.Turner.


**Disclaimer:** Los loros no saben escribir, todavía.

**Claim:** Seth/Jacob/Leah —OT3, _maigosh_.

**Advertencias:** Incesto, cítricos, un triángulo amoroso. _Naaah, no es nada :)_

**Notas:** Para PersefoneBlackTurner, regalito de Xmas. No me patees sin no es lo que querías, que es mi primer OT3 *se escode por si acaso* Me enfoqué mucho más en el Seth/Leah, espero no te moleste. Hope you like it, dear :D

-

-

* * *

**Egoísta**

* * *

Seth gruñe molesto cuando la ve llegar a casa con esa maliciosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Aquella que se le veía muy a menudo. Gruñe y ella lo mira, _y luego sonríe más._

— ¿Qué hay, hermanito? —comenta en un tono inocente, queriendo evadirle o, por lo menos, retrasarle aquel tópico de conversación. Sabe que le fastidiará.

— ¿Otra vez con aquel idiota? —él no se deja engañar y va directo a lo que le molesta. No necesitaría verlo a los ojos para saber lo molesto que está, pero sin embargo, lo hace, _porque le encanta._

— Creí que _Jake _te agradaba.

— No desde que comenzó a tocarte.

Él gruñe y se va, completamente molesto, con sus manos vibrando.

Leah continúa con su sonrisa, porque lo conoce tan bien que sabe que en menos de cinco segundos él estará de regreso. Y sucede, Seth vuelve, gruñendo, molesto y refunfuñando quién sabe qué cosas por lo bajo, y la toma violentamente de la cintura a la vez que la besa rudamente. Leah enreda sus piernas en las caderas de él, y el lobo estampa la espalda de ella contra el árbol más cercano para mayor soporte, mientras las manos presurosas quieren deshacerse de la ropa y los labios muerden hambrientos.

Y mientras Seth gruñe de la lujuria y se encarga de tocar aquel cuerpo que conoce muy bien, Leah piensa que entre Jake y su hermano hay una gran diferencia, y a pesar de que los dos tienen casi la misma edad, es muy diferente a cuando cada uno la toca.

Jacob es, irónicamente, todo un hombre, lo más salvaje que haya coocido alguna vez. Sus manos siempre descubren nuevos caminos, sus labios muerden sin pedir permiso, la toma sin importarle realmente mucho, porque sabe que ella no se opone en nada, porque ella es así de salvaje y aquello le agrega más lujuria a todo.

Seth en cambio, por más salvaje que sea, siempre tiene esa consideración que sólo los hermanos tienen, aquel cariño y respeto por ella y por su cuerpo. Sus manos siempre vacilan antes de seguir, y sus labios constantemente se alejan de los de ella ante la duda. Pero Leah no le da opción de pensarlo, porque vuelve a sus labios siempre, desconcentrándolo.

Es eso lo que no le deja decidir, porque lo que no le da uno se lo da el otro, y así tiene al hombre perfecto dividido en dos. Y es malditamente egoísta, pero prefiere a los dos antes que elegir (porque no quiere causarles dolor, como el que ella vive cada día), porque tiene que admitir que el hecho de que los dos peleen por ella y que hayan destruído su amistad debido a su persona, la hace sentir deseada. Y eso le encanta tanto, _porque ella es el premio._ La pequeña manada estaba en constante conflicto y tensión por aquello (esos recuerdos que Jacob invocaba inconscientemente y que cabreaban a Seth, esos _«¿Qué sucede contigo, Jacob?» _molestos de su hermano y las risas en respuesta de Jake, esos _«¿Celos de hermano, niño?»_ y luego _«Lo tuyo es enfermizo, Seth»_, esos gruñidos que ya no respetan a su _Alpha_, esos _«Al menos yo no la considero un reemplazo de Bella»_ y luego una huída forzosa).

Las manos de Seth se adentraron en el pantalón de Leah y ella lo frenó justo a tiempo para no sucumbir ante la tentación. Se alejó de él y le besó con ímpetu, pero sin llegar a más.

— Maldita sea, Leah, no me hagas esto —gruñe él, impaciente.

Ella sonríe socarronamente, mas algo le duele de esa frase.

— Sabes que te prefiero a ti —le susurra al oído.

— Entonces déjalo —hace un mohín y ella le sonríe enternecida (sólo como lo hace con él).

— No puedo, sabes que no puedo.

Vuelve a sonreírle y se aleja despacio mientras lo oye gruñir y refunfuñar.

Aquello comienza a dolerle, el verlos así, haber destruído una amistad, tenerlos a su merced, no poder elegir. Los ama por igual y se rehúsa a dejar a alguno de los dos.

Pero el dolor no es lo suficiente como para aplacar la diversión, el placer que le otorga la culpabilidad y el egoísmo. Porque es la persona más egoísta en el mundo, y lo admite, pero por el momento no tiene planes de cambiar las cosas. Sentirse tan amada nuevamente le nubla el juicio y su regocijo es inmenso.

* * *

_&._


End file.
